Untitled
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: In the underwater facility, Piers Nivans injects himself with the C-Virus to save his captains life. In the last minute, he refuses to get into the escape pod, believing he is a monster. But Piers means so much more to Chris than he could have possibly imagined, and chooses to live at his captains whim, facing the struggles of life with a horrendous virus mutation. Rated M.
1. Decision

Piers and Chris slid underneath the door that Haos had torn open on small currents of water. How many times did they have to kill this fucking thing? It reached out a large, blue appendage towards Chris. Piers didn't think – just acted.

"Captain!" He yelled, shoving Chris out of the way just in time.

Haos grabbed Piers by his right arm, suspending the soldier in the air. Piers groaned openly in pain as his arm was twisted at a bad angle, the joints of his shoulder straining against his body weight.

Chris fired his Bear Commander at it, the large creature wailing in protest before hurling Piers away.

Piers hit one of the large metal containers in the room, falling to the floor, his arm becoming impaled on a sharp piece of metal. "Gahhhhh!" He screamed, clenching his shoulder with his free hand.

The wound was bleeding profusely, having cut through a few arteries and most of the muscles in Piers' right arm.

"Piers!" Chris screamed, staggering to his feet and running towards his injured partner. Haos grabbed a large chunk of metal and whirled it at Chris.

Piers watched in horror as the mass flew straight towards him – crushing his already injured arm. "Ahhhhh!" Piers screamed, his voice becoming hoarse. He could taste iron in his mouth – the crimson substance that was pooling around him being washed away by the current.

Piers' vision had darkness crawling around its edges, each pulse of his heart sending a renewed throb of pain throughout his body. His arm was almost decapitated, he could feel it.

Haos wrapped its large blue hand around Chris' before he could make it to his partner, suspending Chris near its face. Chris struggled, pounding at the blue flesh with his one free hand – but to no avail.

'No! I will not let my Captain die!' Those words repeated themselves through Piers' mind as he used all his strength to pull his arm out from between the two large pieces of metal. The ligaments tore open with a fleshy sound and he managed to get free, not looking at his fully intact but severed mangled arm.

Piers collapsed onto the wet floor and the needle containing the C-Virus fell from his vest, landing and rolling about twenty feet away. He looked at it – the one thing that would help him save his Captain from certain death.

The most important thing – his salvation.

At an agonizingly slowly speed, Piers inched himself forward using his good hand. Blood wept from his wound, the water around them all tainted with the crimson liquid that stained his clothes.

Haos dangled Chris in the air, its grip becoming increasingly more painful as its large hand clenched around the Captain's body. Chris let out a gasp as his body was slowly being crushed.

Piers reached the needle, grabbing it without hesitance and jabbing the point into his mangled arm. He screamed as the C-Virus coursed through his veins, repairing the muscles and ligaments of his arm before turning it into a mutated limb like the J'avo. His five fingers were long and sharp, the mutation ending right where his arm met his shoulder. Sparks of electricity wound and danced across the mutated flesh as Piers panted and set his amber gaze on the Haos.

Piers brought back his arm and let out a blood curdling scream, hurling bolts of electricity at the Haos, causing it to drop Chris.

Together they were able to defeat the monstrosity once and for all.

Chris ran over to Piers, for the first time getting a good look at his mutation.

"Piers! Come on! Just stay with me!" Chris put a hand on the young soldier's shoulder and Piers placed his good hand on Chris' arm. "You're going to be OK!"

"I'm sorry… Captain…" Piers was barely able to ground out the words in between gasps, his voice hoarse and rough, the pain overwhelming.

"I did it… for the B.S.A.A… For the future!"

'I did it for you! Because I love you!' His mind was screaming it, how badly he wanted to say it. But Chris couldn't love a monster like him… not after what he'd done.

"I know. You did a real good thing." Chris hoped he could comfort his partner a little.

Piers met Chris' gaze for the first time since he had injected himself with the C-Virus. He knew he was going to die, it was inevitable. "As long as you-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Chris said with a firm voice. Every other member of his team had died during this mission – he'd be damned if he let Piers die too!

Chris put his hand on the back of Piers' head, their faces so close their lips could almost touch.

"Were both getting outta here, alright?" Chris looked into Piers amber eyes. The younger man nodded.

"Let's go!" Chris' headed towards the escape pods and Piers followed.

~

When they were almost at the pods, Piers collapsed onto the floor and groaned in pain.

"Piers!" Chris turned and leaned over the younger soldier, not sure exactly what to do. "Damn it…"

"Just go!" Piers ground out through clenched teeth.

"No! You're gonna be OK!" Chris persisted, slinging Piers' good arm over his shoulder and helping him walk. "We're almost there!"

They walked into the next room that was slowly filling with water, pieces of metal grating falling from the ceiling.

"The escape pods!" Chris exclaimed, helping Piers sit with his back against the wall. "See that? We'll be outta here in no time." Piers could barely nod his head in agreement. He looked down at the horrid appendage as Chris worked the control column. "Come on… got it!"

The pod opened and Chris held a hand out to Piers. "Here we go, Piers, we're getting' outta here."

Piers took Chris' hand and Chris helped him to the pod. Piers pulled his hand from Chris' own and Chris looked down in disbelief.

Piers shook his head. "Piers, don't do this. You don't need to die down here!" Chris begged the younger man. Piers showed no emotion.

"Fine then, we'll do it my way!" Chris grabbed Piers good wrist, pulling him into the pod just as the doors closed and they were launched up towards the surface.

"W-why?" Piers ground out.

Chris wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. "Because I love you."


	2. Confession

They were on the B.S.A.A's helicopter, headed back to a small airport to be flown back to America. A medic was fussing over Piers, using alcohol wipes to clean the dry blood from several small lacerations on Piers face.

"I'm fine, really." Piers insisted, though it didn't do much to stop the man.

The truth is Piers really was fine, for the most part. The jarring pain in his arm had stopped, leaving only a dull ache in its wake.

Chris chuckled, amused by Piers irritation.

"Once you arrive back in America you will be treated with the C-Virus vaccine." The helicopter pilot said, lowering the helicopter onto a heli-pad at the small airport.

They boarded a jet and Piers reclined his seat, closing his eyes. Chris looked over at the younger man. The choice Piers had made back in the underwater facility didn't even seem to affect him very much.

Once Chris was certain Piers was asleep, he placed his hand on top of Piers own, curling his fingers around it and holding it tightly.

~

The jet arrived in the United States a few hours later, shortly after 1 a.m., the plane touching the ground with perfection. Piers jolted awake and looked around.

"We're home." Chris stated with an underlying joy. He hadn't been in his house in over a year. It would be nice to lie in his own bed for once.

The second their feet touched the tarmac a swarm of armed men were surrounding Piers. Chris strode forward and wrapped his arms protectively around the younger man.

"No. He's fine! Leave him be!" The soldiers looked around, uncertain, but obeyed the order from their higher-in-command.

"I don't need a damn vaccine right now. I just want to go home and sleep." Piers looked at them annoyed.

Chris led Piers to one of the B.S.A.A's black hummers and they got in, Chris driving out of the airport and towards home.

"Is it alright if I spend the night with you Captain? My house is on the other side of the city and I'm too tired to bus home." Piers said, yawning.

Chris smiled to himself. "Of course." He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. They both made their way to the front door.

"Nice place ya got here." Piers said, looking at the two story house.

"Thanks." Chris said as he opened the door and they stepped inside. Piers removed his boots and looked around, the house containing only real necessities – appliances, electronics, chairs, tables, and cabinets.

In the small hallway near the door there were three framed photos – one of Chris in his younger years with a blonde man wearing black sunglasses. They both wore vests that said "S.T.A.R.S" on them.

The second photo was a picture of Chris and Leon arm wrestling in a bar, both red-faced and trying to beat the other. The photo looked fairly new, perhaps taken in the past two years.

And the last photo was a picture of their team before they had set out for Edonia – Chris and the rookie Finn and the other members all clustered in a small space. Piers stood off to the side slightly holding his anti-material rifle, a smug look on his face.

"I'll show you to your room." Chris said as he headed upstairs to the second floor. Piers followed him. Chris pushed open the door to the guest room.

"You can borrow a pair of my pajama pants for the night." Chris said, setting a pair of blue plaid pajama pants on the bed. He hadn't mentioned anything about Piers' mutation since the airport and Piers was glad. He doubted he would even be sleeping tonight.

"Thank you, Captain." Piers nodded at Chris, who just smirked at him. "You can call me Chris, you know." And with that Chris walked into his own room and closed the door.

Piers managed to slip into the pair of pants that Chris lent him using his one good hand, the faint scent of his Captain lingering in the air. Piers inhaled deeply. After everything they had been through the man had somehow managed to smell incredible the entire time.

He switched off the light and slid under the sheets, looking at his arm and the faint sparks it emitted. He flexed its fingers – more like claws – and lay thinking about the events of the past days, soon falling into an abysmal sleep.

~

Piers ran as fast as he could. The street lights blew out as he passed them, the darkness engulfing everything it touched. His lungs burned and his muscles ached, but still he pushed on. He could hear shouts in the distance and veered towards them, climbing over a chain link fence and continuing to sprint.

An explosion erupted from an upturned car and Piers shielded his face with his arms, the fire licking his skin, hotter than he could have imagined. The screams were louder now – he knew whose voice it was, which caused his heart to leap.

He pushed on, the skin of his arms red and blistered. He ran into an alleyway and stopped, the blood in his veins freezing.

Chris was laying on the ground fighting off an attacker that was leaning over him in the darkness. All Piers could see were the five long, sharp claws coming out of its right hand. Chris was barely holding the attacker at bay. "Piers!" He yelled, and Piers took a step towards him getting ready to save his Captain's life, stopping as he saw the assailant. It was himself leaning over Chris. He realized Chris had been yelling at the monstrosity, not himself.

The mutated Piers turned his head, the virus spread up the side of his face in veins and flecks, his right eye pure white, the left burning amber-gold. The mutated Piers smirked at him before pulling back his arm and driving those long, sharp claws right through Chris' ribcage, his Captain screaming out in pain before the darkness consumed him.

"CAPTAIN!" Piers screamed, sitting up in the bed quickly, the cold fingers of the nightmare still clinging to him. His body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, the blankets messed up and half off the bed.

The door flew open and Chris ran into the room, flicking on the light and looking around. Piers brought his knees up to his chest and lowered his head, his body shaking slightly.

"Piers! What happened?" Chris walked over to him and sat on the bed, putting a hand on the younger soldier's non-mutated shoulder. Piers lifted his head and met Chris' eyes, Piers' own amber ones filled with horror and distress.

Chris pulled Piers into a tight hug, the younger soldier's arm wrapping around him tightly. "I-I'm sorry Chris, you know that right?" Chris frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Piers."

"Sorry. I just had a really bad nightmare." Chris nodded. He had years of nightmares after he'd killed Wesker…

"You can spend the night in my room, ok?" Piers couldn't believe it. "Really?" "Yeah." Chris took Piers hand and led him into his room. They got under the covers, both lying on their backs and looking up at the roof.

"Does my mutation… bother you?" Chris rolled onto his side and looked at Piers, still able to see those bright amber eyes in the darkness. "Not at all. Piers I love you for who you are, not what you are."

There it was again. That word: love. Piers just remembered Chris had said it before, in the escape pod.

"Do you really love me Chris?" Chris smiled and placed a soft kiss on Piers' lips. "I do."

Piers smiled, forgetting all his pains and troubles for that moment.

"Good, because I love you too."


End file.
